Garden of Angels
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: A storybook of Inuyasha tales. Some things cannot be expressed with words, with everything else...there's this. [Requests are accepted]
1. Lopsided Grins and Little White Lies

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Lopsided Grins and Little White Lies  
**Genre: General  
Rating: K  
_

* * *

_Hmm..._

"Who does this belong to?" I asked, it was clean-up time and there was something off in the room. There was a toy lying around, which I knew didn't belong in here. I spent over thirty years teaching in this school, this particular grade level; I never bought new toys or new books, because I knew that the children I taught would never do anything to destroy the classroom property. Such angels, they were. This particular bright yellow truck was lying on the carpet. "Children, who does this belong to?"

Suddenly, a little girl comes up to me with the biggest grin. Don't tell anyone - but this little one is my personal favourite. "Miss Kaede, it's mine." I turned to her and laughed whole-heartedly.

"Come now, Kagome, I know you're not telling the truth. You have a gigantic grin on your face." When I was just about to tell her how bad lying was, her smile faded and it was replaced with the look of concern.

"I do?" She asked me in all seriousness. "_Where?_"

Can you see why she's so special?


	2. Surprises

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Surprises**  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T_

* * *

First date.

There was an unfamiliar feeling in my gut.

I've been on dates before...but she was different. I've never been so nervous in my entire life! I watched as she looked up from her plate of spaghetti and smiled at me. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness and she laughed as she asked me, "What are you staring at?" Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, she looked right into my eyes. "Um, sorry." I said. After dinner, we went back to her place and decided to call it a night. "Thanks for a great night, I had a lot of fun." She smiled at me again and my stomach did somersaults.

"I had fun too." As I leaned to kiss her on the cheek, she decided the lips would be better, and my heart stopped mid-beat.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered when she pulled away and went inside her wonderful home. I smiled for the first time that night.

"Goodnight, Kagome."


	3. Faith

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Faith  
**Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T_

* * *

I've been in love. I've been plotted against. I've been killed. I've been to the other world. I've been revived. And I've been in love all over again. So there is nothing I should be afraid of.

I don't want to leave him again, though.

I know I am ruining his chances at happiness. I know I'm keeping him bound to his past, I know I'm being selfish. But I don't want to let him go. And today when he comes to see me, he seems absent-minded all the time. Like his mind is thinking about someone else rather than me. His infatuation for me is no more...

...and even though I'm ninety-nine percent sure he'll break my heart, that one percent chance that he won't keeps me from leaving.


	4. Forever

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Forever  
**Genre: Romance  
Rating: T_

* * *

He was funny, quirky, yet perverted.

Handsome, mature, and flirtacious.

"Good morning, Sango!" He opened his arms to envelope me in his embrace.

"Good morning, 'Roku." I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Wanna go to a movie tonight?" I nodded and we headed off to class. "So, I'll see you later."

Miroku and I had been best friends for over sixteen years.

And then he kissed me.

"It starts now," and his smile told me that it would be okay.


	5. Into Thin Air

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Into Thin Air**  
Genre: General/Romance  
Rating: K_

* * *

My childhood isn't exactly something I like to think about. 

I was shunned, deserted, and alone. The only rolemodel I ever had was my mother. She was strong and independent. But even she couldn't stand the cruelty of the other villagers.

Now, I watch as my wife and my newborn children play a game of tag. There is something about the scene that is desperately pulling at my heartstrings...and until now, I never knew what I wanted from life, except to be a better father to my children than mine was to me.

I'm going to be the best dad in the world.

I'm also going to be the best husband.

I'll make sure that Kagome won't regret her decision.


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Daddy's Little Girl**  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: T_

* * *

I think I was twelve at the time.

And I think it was the second day of school when I first started getting my monthly...bleedings.

When I think about that day, I always laugh. "_Mama!_" I screamed, and my voice went extremely high-pitched. But Mama wasn't home, so I called for Papa instead. "_Papa!_" Somehow, Papa already knew what I was going through. But of course, he didn't want to barge into the bathroom...so he stood outside the bathroom door, trying to make me feel better by singing the words to a popular 1970s commercial, "You are a W-O-M-A-N, you are a woooman!"

I remember laughing, and I also remember feeling better.

I also remember how my world came crashing down the day he died when I was fourteen.

But I will also remember the fact that he was my hero.

And he will always be.


	7. See You Tomorrow

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**See You Tomorrow  
**Genre: Angst  
Rating: T_

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, son," he would say before he tucked me in at night.

"Goodnight, father!" I closed my eyes. And this was repeated - night after night - for about eight years.

"Father!" It looked like a sandstorm. Trees were breaking out of their roots in the ground, animals nearby were being sucked in, and I was almost consumed by it as well. Luckily Master Mushin was there to save me.

"You musn't go!" He said.

I never saw my father again.

The only night that he didn't say, "I'll see you tomorrow," was the night he passed away.


	8. Just My Luck

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Just My Luck**  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: T_

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, go get some peanuts!" Miroku yelled at me. 

"How about - hell no, and you get it yourself? I'm trying to watch the damn game!" I yelled back. Miroku and I had been best friends since...let's try - the beginning of time. Actually, it's my birthday today, and Miroku decided to bring me to a baseball game. How thoughful, huh? I guess.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice at my right. "But could you do me a favor? I accidentally dropped my lip gloss underneath your seat," she didn't finish her sentence, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was saying.

"Yeah, sure." I said after literally two minutes of staring at her. She was stunning - unlike any girl I have ever seen before. Talk about amazing grey-blue eyes, gorgeous heart-shaped face, long-silky black hair, and a smile that made my heart stop. I bent over and picked up the small contraption before handing it to her.

"Thanks so much." She smiled even wider. And you know what?

I'd never have guessed the girl I didn't know sitting to my right at the baseball game would become the love of my life and the woman of my dreams.

I remember the day that I met my wife and I almost laugh. "I really owe Miroku one."


	9. Love, Revenge, and Death

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Love, Revenge, and Death**  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Rating: T_

* * *

I helped him. 

I attempted to nurse him back to health.

I don't understand why he chose to take my life.

He should've been thankful. Thankful that somebody decided not to abandon him. He led me to a great misunderstanding between the man I loved so very much - and because of him, I am neither alive or dead - yet I continue to roam the earth.

I hated him for years for being an arrogant bastard and dreamed of killing him...

...but then something changed.

I watched as Inuyasha cut through him like he was nothing. "Naraku!" I almost screamed, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

At that moment, all my anger just melted away when I learned he was dying for real.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, that was weird. It wasn't what I wanted it to be - it features Kikyo and Naraku, if you're wondering. Hopefully my future works will be much better than this.


	10. See You There

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**See You There**  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: K_

* * *

I leaned my face onto the palm of my cheek. Then, I started to wonder why I selected this course. It was only a week into the semester, yet, I was bored out of my freakin' mind. "Class, we have a new student today." The teacher, I forget his name. "Well, we're _supposed_ to have a new student today." The class had already started fifteen minutes ago. I sighed. There was still another hour to go. "I think I'm going to die." I whispered quietly to a friend sitting next to me. Then something happened. 

_She_ breezed into my technology class, late and toting a biege shoulder bag.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Rin." She sat next to me before sending me a wide grin. "Hello,"

"Hi,"

"What's _your_ name?"

"Uh..." I blinked for a minute. "Sesshomaru."

And I knew that some time later she was going to be the most wonderful thing in my life.


	11. Colors

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Colors  
**Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T for character death_

* * *

She wasn't the same when she came back that day. She climbed out of the well, and didn't even look at me as she threw that enormous yellow bag over her shoulder and walked in the direction of the village. "Kagome?" Maybe it was something I did, but the look on her face told me otherwise. Her back was stiff, her fists balled up at her sides, and she was biting her lip real hard. "What happened back there, Kagome?" I spun on my heel and followed her. 

"Nothing." She said half-heartedly.

"No really, what happened? I know something's wrong."

"I said nothing. Can we drop it?"

"You're a terrible liar."

For weeks, she was awfully quiet. It wasn't until later on that month that I finally found out what was wrong with her. As her words came out of her mouth, I could almost feel my heart shatter. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking, and as I registered what she had said, I felt guilty for being such a jackass to both her and the center of her sadness.

"Wha...what?"

"He died, Inuyasha." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Grampa's gone." It was then that she let the tears fall. Kagome began sobbing as she placed her hand over her mouth to keep from crying too loud. Sango and Miroku were already asleep. Her shoulders shook as she fought to stop the crying. "Oh, Inuyasha. I feel horrible."

"Why?" I asked. "Why? It's not your fault. You can't help these things..."

"I watched him go. I watched as his lungs stopped working and he couldn't breathe. He's dead, Inuyasha! And I didn't even stick around to comfort Mama or Souta. I'm a horrible person, I am!" Her voice reduced to a whisper as she desperately tried to wipe away her tears. I quickly took a seat next to her, and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eventually, she leaned onto my chest and cried into my shirt.

"When he died, I didn't cry at the funeral." She said quietly. "I was too afraid I wouldn't be able to stop."

I could only hold her tighter as she spoke those words.


	12. Not Supposed to Cry

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Not Supposed to Cry  
**Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T for death_

* * *

I am - or was - happily married. My wife and I got married last winter. But then I realized that I didn't love her. Do you know what a man does when he doesn't love his wife anymore? Well, he cheats. Yes, I cheated on my wife. "I _do_ love you."

"You love me? So then why the hell are we getting a divorce?" Her screaming was more than I could take. Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they've got. I love her so much, I just don't think I could spend the rest of my life with her.

My secret girlfriend?

She was amazing.

She had this wonderful personality, a gorgeous smile, and the biggest heart I have ever seen. For her, love was something that would continue to grow. She never expected anything in return. I guess that was what was so wonderful about her. Her unconditional love. Thing is, she doesn't know I have a wife. And I'm not sure if this was God's way of punishing me. My wife has now become my ex-wife, she won't even speak to me anymore. And I understand that. She's getting remarried next fall. I'm happy for her. But you know what?

The worst thing about secret girlfriends is that when they get hit by cars, you're not supposed to cry.


	13. Oh The Irony

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Oh The Irony  
**Genre: Angst  
Rating: T for Angsty-ness, yes I just made up that word_

* * *

Ever since that day, I knew my life would never be the same.

Everything just suddenly lost all meaning, you know? My best friends announced they were getting married, and I didn't go. You know why? Because I knew that if I saw them, it would kill me. I want to be happy for them, but I found that I am really just so selfish that I would do nothing but feel sorry for myself. Heck, I didn't even show up when they had their kids. Yes, I'm a jerk. But only because I knew that I wouldn't be able to do any of those things. It's not that I haven't been with anyone. I have. And it's not like I haven't been in love either. Because I've done that too. It just didn't turn out too well, you know?

Her name was Kagome.

She was beautiful. I don't usually use that word to describe someone, because before her, nothing was beautiful to me. But she walked into my life and suddenly things weren't so gloomy anymore. She made me laugh and she was always so happy. She liked running around and singing at the top of her lungs, even though she couldn't really sing. However, that didn't bother me. She was a gift from Heaven, she truly was.

So why am I _unhappy_ when she was the best thing that ever happened to me?

I loved a girl, her name was Kagome. But she died before I could figure it out.


	14. Regret

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Regret  
**Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: K_

* * *

"Hi honey," I say quietly as he walks through the apartment door. I smile only half-heartedly, but he doesn't seem to notice, which makes me wonder why I married him in the first place.

"Hey," He walks up to me and kisses me on my cheek. "How was your day?" He asked as he placed his hand on my swollen abdomen. My smile almost faltered, but I fought to keep it up. I told him it was fine, and he made his way into the kitchen. "Kagome, do you want anything to drink?" I politely said no. Funny thing is, my relationship with my husband doesn't exactly seem like marriage. It seems more like a formal relationship rather than love. I don't leave the house very often, while he goes off to work early in the morning and comes back home late afternoon. Sometimes I wonder if he really does to go work sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if he knows I don't love him.

A few months ago, I met _him_ at the coffee shop just down the street. He wasn't too delightful at first, the shop was so crowded that we were forced to share a table. His language was very unpleasant, and his attitude was ... well, let's not talk about that. But the next day, he decided to sit down with me again, even though there were many available tables. We talked, we laughed, and I have never felt this way about my husband. My heart skipped a few beats when he smiled at me, and his golden eyes stunned me to no end. And I realized that I felt more at peace with this ... stranger rather than with my husband. "I'm Inuyasha," Even his name took my breath away.

"Kagome." I smiled back at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight then, Kagome?" It was then that my hopes fell. I looked away from him and shook my head. "Why not? Are you busy?"

"No. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I should have told you." I held up my left hand. "I'm married."

I never saw him again after that. And I knew it wasn't because he didn't feel anything for me. I knew it was because he didn't want to put me in a difficult position. Even though Inuyasha cursed loudly every so often, or he'd go off at the waitress because he was having a bad day...he didn't want to get between my husband and I. And just for that, I knew he was a good man. I knew that maybe I had made a mistake with my husband.

"Kagome?" My husband's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Yes, Houjo?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." I am pregnant with my husband's child, so I will never get to be with the man who is the mirror of my soul.


	15. Nothing In This World

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Nothing In This World  
**Genre: Angst/Drama  
Rating: T for death_

* * *

He cheated, he lied, and he drank. And worst of all, he was my father. Yes, that's right. My father cheated on my mother just a few months after Souta was born. She was furious of course, and they got a divorce. We never heard much from him for about ten years. But, we got a phone call one day. I have never seen my mother so upset in such a long time. I knew she still loved him, regardless of how he treated her. Because that's what love is right? When she told me what she heard over the phone, I told myself that I didn't care. "He deserves it," Mama got mad at me that day.

"We're going to see him tomorrow." She said firmly. There was no way out of it.

We arrived at the hospital. And we found that he never contacted us because he was diagnosed with cancer, he was dying soon. My father was dying, and I felt nothing. At least, I forced myself to feel nothing, if that makes sense. "You're all grown up, Kagome." We talked for a bit, for my mother's sake. But as soon as everything started screwing up and I realized he was going to die, I panicked.

I cried.

I held my father's hand as he died in that hospital room and realized that I'd never held his hand before that moment. "Papa, I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin." And then he was gone.


	16. Healing Wounds

**Garden of Angels**

_An Inuyasha Storybook_

By Sw33t-Sorrows

* * *

_**Healing Wounds  
**Genre: Romance  
Rating: T_

* * *

When I first met him, he was so ... upset. With what, I wasn't sure of. But at that point, I was so much more than determined to find out. I didn't know his name until the next few months, it was like he was testing me or something. He kept blocking me out and making sure we didn't spend so much time together. He even skipped detention because he knew I would be there! I confronted him after that. I could tell he didn't like my question. And right there, he touched my arm and looked into my eyes, and something told me that he most definitely wasn't scared of me. It was more like, he was scared of himself.

And I soon found out why.

At school, a boy named Kouga always had this thing for me. Except, he was a real jerk. He was with another girl every other week. I was just another girl I guess. I never really paid much attention to him. But one day, after band practice, I was getting ready to go home when he arrived next to my locker. "Hey, pretty lady." I rolled my eyes and I began to walk away. I was never scared of Kouga, for I didn't think he'd do anything to me, ever. Until he grabbed me and pulled me into a deserted classroom. "Keep quiet, you hear?" His cerulean blue eyes suddenly became very cold and frightening. When he started pulling at my blouse, I knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible. I tried kicking him but that didn't work too well. I tried screaming, but that only resulted with a bruise on my left cheek. But just before any real damage was done, _he_ busted into the room. I was embarrassed and relieved at the same time. However, something about him changed that I knew would change _me_ forever.

His eyes were red. His teeth were menacingly long as well as his fingernails.

Before I could register what was happening, Kouga was ripped to shreds and I could only scream at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I became quite aware that my friend was no longer the same. But as he came to my side, took off his jacket, and placed it around my shoulders, my fear just died out. Then, he pulled me into a warm embrace that told me he would never hurt me. I relaxed, but only for a while. A teacher came through the door.

After that, he was taken to prison. _Prison_. Only because he didn't want to kill anymore. Only because he wanted to stop that monster deep inside him that he knew would endanger the society. "Hey," I said when he sat down at the other side of the glass window. And for the first time, he smiled. At that moment, I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to hold him. I wanted him by my side more than anything else in the world. I knew that I would give up everything I had just to be with him. I saw his mouth move and tears fell down his cheeks. I shook my head, and replied. And for now, nothing else needed to be said.

He told me that he hates himself, so I told him that I love him.

"I'll wait for you." I whispered.

"Thank you." And that's when our lives began.


End file.
